conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Elysian Avalon (Lorica)
Elysian Avalon Elysian is the oldest member of the team and very handsome at 18 Earth years (24 Lorican years). Elysian was born into a noble family; his father is the Lord of Isildor. Unbeknownst to him, his lineage descended directly from a member of the Six, who passed own the Memory Eye and Motion Eye auras. Elysian has some power in Isildor through his noble family; however, he is second born and so can't inherit the family estate through primogeniture. Born into wealth, he wasn't pampered, nor educated to become a knight, but was instead sent to Aelindor University, which begins teaching students at age 10. Elysian was widely regarded by his peers as a genius, having had a photographic memory which he then trained to make it near perfect. Highly inquisitive, he has always had an endless desire to learn everything and anything, further developing his memory. Once he read or saw something, he would never forget it, getting him the highest grades and making many bullies angry. Being beat up and picked on by the other students, Elysian taught himself the martial arts and practiced for many years, greatly increasing his speed and ability to see fast movements. In his fights against the bullies, the latent Memory Eye within him awoke, allowing him to imitate others' martial arts moves perfectly for the rest of his life, after seeing them only once and in the midst of combat. Elysian also trained with a knight he had made friends with, which led to the bullies realizing that he was becoming a threat. The bullies decided to crush him once and for all, but over the course of this battle his Motion Eye awakened as well. With it, he became very powerful and swiftly defeated the bullies. After graduating from Aelindor University, Elysian, knowing Isildor would have no room for both him and his elder brother, wandered across Lorica, taking missions and performing them flawlessly. Along the way he used his twin Eyes to learn otherwise incredibly difficult techniques, learning fighting moves from his opponents. With his vast repertoire of abilities and an intelligence and physical ability to complement it, Elysian is able to make money easily, so he rarely encounters any trouble. Elysian ultimately develops a unique fighting style suited to him only, involving rapidly switching from standing still to making lightning fast movements. Elysian is able to "tap" body-points to stun people, confuse people into fighting each other, blast wind with his palms, and when using his heirloom (a golden silk folding fan) is able to deflect arrows. Elysian first meets Tyl's team when he goes to Syrragil's Arcane Academy to learn channeling. There he falls in love with Qura, though he does go his own way. Later, they meet up once again; by then, Elysian has come to desire Qura so much he can't think of anything else. He stays with Tyl's team, helping them out however he can and is always on the front line, in the hopes of getting Qura's attention. Being so powerful, Elysian believes that no one should be able to tell him what to do and so always makes pranks and riddles and such. He is awesomely good at these too, possessing an innate talent and intelligence. All these qualities make him highly desirable, especially for Yuna and Maya, who fight for his attention. Elysian, meanwhile, is rather cold to both of them, which he does quite often, and only shows a great deal of passion and emotion to Qura. He desires Qura and goes to great lengths to get her attention, and is amazed and confounded by how she cares only for the mediocre Andar. Along the way he keeps defeating Andar at contests and duels, which only causes their relations to deteriorate. Elysian's other major goal aside from getting Qura's love is to learn everything there is to learn in the world. This also includes magic, although in this field Elysian's twin Eyes are inferior to Tyl's Magic Eye. Later on, Elysian discovers the truth about his twin Eyes and his ancestry. Elysian's element is blood, for his unique eyes, inborn talent and lineage. Category:Individuals